nolffandomcom-20200215-history
An Ounce of Hope, a Pound of Despair
"An Ounce of Hope, A Pound of Despair" is both a cutscene and a training mission. During your training you will learn how to ride a motorcycle. During the briefing Archer's success in the previous mission is hailed, while the loss of Tom Goodman is lamented. The training prepares you for the upcoming mission Rescue Attempt. Briefing A bittersweet success, to be sure, but a success nonetheless. Recovering from Agent Goodman's death will be no easy task, but you can be sure H.A.R.M. won't sit idly by while you grieve. The information you recovered from the headquarters of Dumas Industrial Enterprises may prove to be the break you've needed. Report to the War Room for a full briefing. Summary At the shooting range, Archer recalls her last encounter with Goodman and remains quite distraught over having now lost two partners. She is called to the War Room where she has a brief discussion with Mr. Jones who commends her efforts and reminds her that these are risks that every operative must be willing to take. Mr. Smith arrives and informs them of a new lead of Dr. Schenker's whereabouts. It is possible that H.A.R.M. is keeping him captive in a secret facility in North America. Archer will have to covertly infiltrate this facility and liberate Dr. Schenker for a second time. Mr. Smith also mentions the fact the Baron's wife appears to have changed her maiden name from Farnsworth to McClain before getting married. Archer recognizes Felicity Farnsworth as the daughter of a disgraced banker who, soon followed by his wife, committed suicide when she was eight. After the fatal "accident" of the aunt who took her in, she lived with a foster family before disappearing without a trace at the age of 14. Archer is sure that she is somehow involved with H.A.R.M. but still lacks the evidence to prove it. At the training facility, Archer learns some new skills before departing on her next mission. Memorable quotes Mr. Jones: "You mustn't lose sight of our objectives. The sacrifice of any or all of us is a small price to pay to preserve the lives we will save if we are successful. Tom knew the risks. So did Bruno. So do you." Archer: "Well, after falling out of an airplane, I suppose jumping off of a moving train can't be that bad." Mr. Jones: "Don't let anger cloud your judgment. Revenge is an understandable impulse, but it is also a contemptible one. Our job is not to avenge, but to protect." Mr. Jones: "Adversity is the truest test of character. The strong are strengthened by it, the weak made weaker. It sounds like this baroness didn't have the wherewithal to cope with her misfortunes. It's a common trend among terrorists and bullies that they imagine themselves persecuted by fate and therefore feel justified in harming others." References Acid Gas • Airplane • American Railways • Ammo box • Baron Dumas • Baroness Dumas • Bruno Lawrie • Camera Disabler • Cate Archer • Dumas Industrial Enterprises • Hampton MPL 9mm SMG • H.A.R.M. • Helicopter • London • Motorcycle • Mr. Jones • Mr. Smith • Ms. Kavanaugh • New York • North America • Otto Schenker • Perfume • Petri .38 Airweight Revolver • Records and Research (UNITY) • Santa • Security Camera • SJR Mapmakers Inc • Tokyo • Tom Goodman • Train • UNITY • Washington • World War II Trivia * This is the only time that the shooting range is shown again, apart from the first level * This is the only briefing in which Smithy stands in a different location * The motorcycle is the first of two player controlled vehicles to be featured in the game Category:Missions Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions